Natural and artificial graphites occur in a flake shape with two sides, comprising a basal plane and a plane commonly called edge. These products, which are relatively cheap and constitute good lubricants, are used for various applications in the steel and automobile industries. In the field of energy stocking, the graphite composite is known for its use as an anode in rechargeable or lithium-ion batteries. In graphites, lithium intercalation is done through the edge planes and not through the basal planes. During the anode processing, the process compulsorily goes through a calendering step, i.e. a lamination. This step, well-known to the man skilled in art, has for effect to orientate the graphite particles according to the basal planes, which makes the anode surface lubricating. In the battery industry, the addition of spherical metallic particles, carbon or the like, to the graphite composite prevents the orientation of the basal plane during the calendering. Graphite basal planes have an hydrophobic property which depends on the crystallinity of the carbon used. To increase this crytallinity, it is possible to process the carbon at a temperature higher than 1800° C.
Ice accumulation on electric installations or the like such as bridges, circulation lights, boats, etc. located in Nordic regions constitutes a major problem which can cause considerable damages, not only thereon, but on the whole network. Such accumulation, if it is not controlled, creates an excess weight which can cause failures on the transport and distribution electrical network, and ultimately involve heavy consequences due to its nature as a motor of the economy and public life of the electrical network. Protection of the electrical network as well as all other installations exposed to ice accumulation is therefore primordial. The approaches proposed in the aviation to prevent ice accumulation are of a mechanical, chemical or thermal type. Graphite has been used in the thermal approach in an amorphous shape (expanded graphite).
There therefore exists a need to resort to an efficient and cheap technique allowing to protect electrical distribution lines against ice formation during cold periods and corrosion.